Shaman King Marriage Prospects
by soybean
Summary: [Final Chapter Up!] Ever wonder what it'd be like to marry one of the guys or girls of Shaman King? This is your chance to find out.
1. Asakura Yoh

**Author's Note**: Shoot me if this has been done before for Shaman King. Anyway, this is basically for anyone who, like me, has ever wondered what it would be like to marry their Mankin guy (or girl... if you'd like). The first one's Yoh, I'm currently writing up Hao for the second, and I'll take any requests for the order of the guys after that. Don't worry, I'll get to everyone eventually.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei. This fanfic is purely for amusement, I have no intention of making any money off it.

**xxx ASAKURA YOH**

**Appearance**: A bishounen in that cute way, often smiling. He's got dark brown hair, black eyes, and always seems to be wearing big, orange headphones (ever wonder if they were permanently attached to his head?), but you've got to admit they look good on him. He's got a few more years of growth in him, too, since he's only thirteen.

**Clothing**: Sandals are his usual footwear. When in a shaman fight, he sports a black and orange outfit made for him by Anna. Other times it's an unbuttoned jacket-shirt-thing that shows his chest and green pants, rolled up at the bottom.

**Intelligence**: Don't let his carefree attitude affect your judgement. Sure he sleeps during class, but he aces with flying colors thanks to the brainy and athletic ghosts that haunt his school. He's not interested in academics, but he knows how to use things to his advantage. So overall: smart kid. Who needs education anyway?

**Personality/Socializing**: A sweet, laid-back kind of guy who's ready to make friends with everyone. Yoh is very open, so he'd accept you as a friend without hesitation as long as you don't harm him or anyone else he's close to. He lives by the quote, "Everything will work out." At times he may be slow to catch onto things, but that just makes him all the more adorable.

**Finances**: Yoh's a talented boy, I'm sure you two'll work something out.

**Home Economics**: I'd reckon Yoh'd be pretty capable around the house, thanks to Anna's torture - I mean training. He's usually the one who does the cooking around the house, and even though Anna critiques him on its edibility, no one in Shaman King's died of food poisoning yet so, no worries. The only problem could be his lazyness. Work doesn't appeal to Yoh, but give him a good kick in the rear and he's off like a trooper.

**Combat**: Yoh's no pushover. Throw him something sword-like and a samurai spirit and he's got the makings of a Shaman King. Go figure. He'd be able to protect you, no sweat.

**Competition**: Disregarding the many fangirls he must have around the world, there's the problem of Yoh's fiancée: Anna Kyouyama, and the shy admirer: Tamao. It's clear Anna loves Yoh and will definitely put up a fight (prepare to be bitchslapped into the ground). If by some miracle you get past the itako, Tamao shouldn't be a big problem. In fact, she'll probably let you have him.

**Family**: The Asakura family is a family of shamans, and they're hell-bent on continuing their legacy. So unless you're a shaman, I'm not sure they'd approve of you and Yoh 100%. But there's a simple way of getting around that little issue: elope. He's also got a twin brother (ancestor), Hao, who is reborn every five hundred years old and tries to kill/absorb him throughout the series. Yep. So that's the low-down on your in-laws.

**In Bed**: I can see Yoh being a passionate lover (lots of groping and whispering sweet words), but being the caring guy he is, he'd never do anything without your consent. Nothing too extreme I'd think. In the morning, you'd wake up to the sight of a cute boy sleeping peacefully beside you. It's every girls' fantasy, at one point of their lives.

**Conclusion**: Kind, carefree, and nice to have around the house, Yoh would be a very nice catch, if you can get past Anna. Your best shot would be friends first, then lovers. And even if romance doesn't work out, he'll continue to be a devoted, lifelong friend. Go for it, you've got nothing to lose!

**A/N**: If you disagree or have something to add, don't hesitate to let me know. Next chapter will be uploaded soon.


	2. Asakura Hao

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei.

**xxx ASAKURA HAO**

**Appearance**: Definitely a bishounen, through and through. He appears cute and innocent (cough as if), like Yoh (seeing as they're twins and all), with long dark brown hair and black eyes. Give him some credit for being able to pull off the long, silky hair and _still _be manly and handsome at the same time. Verdict: Sexy. Hot. On fire. Literally?

**Clothing**: Poofy stuff. And what do I mean by that? He doesn't seem to wear anything too tight-fitting, even though he has a body to die for. His beige cloak covers everything from the neck down, stopping just above his ankles. The pants are the best part of his wardrobe, as many will tell you. Everyone who's anyone has tried to get their hands on the pants. Or in them. As accessories, he wears earrings, and matching gloves and lego-like shoes.

**Intelligence**: Smart? Slightly insane? Does this guy even know what school is? Anyway, when it comes to fighting, I'm sure Hao is brilliant. Don't expect to have an intelligent, enlightening conversation with him about Newton's Laws of Motion, though. He'll probably only come up with one law: if it moves, burn it.

**Personality/Socializing**: Hao is without a doubt one of the most good-natured villains I have ever seen. Don't be fooled by his innocent smile, though. There's a pyromaniac inside just waiting to burst out and turn the world into a giant barbecue. And humans are on the menu. He's very confident and determined, and because of his great power he has very few companions. There are those who are loyal to him, but no one really understands him. They're too afraid to try. He's got Opacho, though, who showers him with childish admiration. Oh, and did I mention he has a certain dislike for humans? Thus his goal to build the Shaman Kingdom. Other than that little quirk, pleasant guy, really.

**Finances**: Who needs money when you have the Spirit of Fire? If you don't mind money, food, clothing, etc. coming from nowhere (it's assumed from the deaths of several unlucky people), just leave it all to Hao. All you need to do is follow him, act useful, and look pretty.

**Home Economics**: Hao doesn't seem the type to be interested in settling down in one place for a long period of time. It'd bore him, so he's always traveling. Somewhere along the way he had to have picked up some useful homemaking skills in order to survive, unless he had someone else do it for him. I'd say decent, but don't expect too much.

**Combat**: Try over a million furyoku and a huge elemental spirit. He's mastered all the elements, and can reincarnate himself (you wouldn't happen to mind waiting a few centuries for a man, would you?) No one would dare pick a fight with you as long as Hao's around.

**Competition**: The first thing that pops into mind is _fangirls_. Tons of them. He's probably fending them off with a stick (bad Hao, never hit a woman!). Or...erm...flirting with all of them. Good luck getting noticed. As for in the actual series, Hao doesn't seem to have romantic attachments to any of the Mankin girls. He _could_ be interested in Anna (subtle hints here and there), but it can be seen that she regards him as the enemy. The Hanagumi would do anything for Hao, and if he were interested in any of them, they would be more than willing to be involved with him romantically. But he's not, so despite whatever jealousy they may come to harbor for you, they respect Hao and will slowly come to respect you as long as you make him happy. Which is good for you! You'd think there'd be more competition, since he's so good-looking, but it appears to be an either 'you love him or you hate him' situation.

**Family**: He's part of the Asakura family, but they both hate and fear him. It can be assumed they could care less what goes on in his love life. He seems intent making his twin brother stronger, though. And retrieving the other part of his soul. I wouldn't worry about any in-laws getting in the way.

**In Bed**: Wow. Let's see, I bet Hao would be _unbelievable_ in bed. He's had a thousand years experience after all, I think he'd have to pick up a few amazing skills. There'd be lots of teasing, plenty of foreplay, and he'd make sure you were vocal about your enjoyment. Seems like the kinky, always-on-top, dominating type as well.

**Conclusion**: When going for Hao, make sure you're prepared to handle this pyromaniac. Commitment doesn't appear to appeal to him much. He could have nearly any girl he wanted, and he has many options in the fangirl realm, but after he got bored of her he'd simply leave her. Although, once you've tamed him, he'll be a dependable, charming husband. Could get very possessive of you, too, and start calling you his woman. I'd suggest bringing a fire extinguisher along if you're going for this one.

**A/N**: There, for all you Hao fangirls, this bachelor's done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'll do my best to please everyone. From your input, I've decided the order for the next four chapters. Following this chapter, it'll be: Faust VIII, Lyserg, Ren Tao, HoroHoro. I've decided to do the girls (Anna, Jun, Tamao, Pirika, Jeanne) after the guys are finished. Remaining guys, in no particular order: Manta, Chocolove, Wooden Sword Ryu, and Marco.

Feel free to make a request, addition, or suggestion and I'll do my best to incorporate your ideas/wishes. Thanks!


	3. Faust VIII

**A/N**: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, 'cause I'm having one hell of a time writing it. Happy to hear the "in bed" parts are amusing, too ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei.

**xxx FAUST VIII**

**Appearance**: Tall, pale, bags under the eyes (looks like eyeshadow) from staying up past his bedtime one too many times, Faust pulls off the necromancer look so very well! Does this gorgeous man not scream bishie at you through a microphone? He has short blonde hair and blue – almost purple – eyes. Stands at about 5'11" maybe?

**Clothing**: Faust deserves the gold for most unique yet sensible outfit; or at least bronze. Seeing as he's a doctor, Faust always has a lab coat on. He has a blue patch sewn onto his chest. His pants are very original. They're black, tight, and have got rubber band-like thingers around them and knee-pads (erm, knee-patches?) sewn into them. Look like thigh-high rubber combat boots to me. Think Frankenstein of the 20th Century. He can sometimes be seen wearing a yellow scarf and/or a tall hat with a cute yellow flower plopped on top of it. All look good on him.

**Intelligence**: He's a doctor, he's got to be a genius to get through medical school _and_ become a shaman. He's read through every pharmaceutical book just to find a way to revive his deceased wife. Where else did his necromancer powers come from but records of the past?

**Personality/Socializing**: Words like nice and caring can all apply to Faust, but if he were to be summed up in one word, it would be _devoted_. He was unable to let go of his wife, even in death, and was determined to bring her back. Normal guys would have mourned but moved on, but not Faust. He would go to the end of the world and back just to be with his wife again, who was taken unfairly from him. Faust gets along with just about everyone. You can trust him to be there in a time of need. But don't call his wife a puppet/doll or he'll go berserk and sick his bones on you.

**Finances**: A doctor makes good pay. That's why it's so damn hard to get through med school, and even harder to get in. Faust would be able to support your family, your jobless parents, and the anaconda you adopted from the zoo (snakes are cool!).

**Home Economics**: He could've depended on his wife a lot, her being his assistant and all.

**Combat**: He has the ability to command armies of skeletons. Though Ren comments Faust's skeletons have weak bones and don't drink enough milk, I'm sure a good percentage of them don't have osteoporosis.

**Competition**: Eliza. Wife. The man loves her unconditionally and refuses to accept her death, willing to do _anything_ it takes to bring her back. This is going to be a tough cookie to crunch.

**Family**: Um... Faust I sold his soul to the devil. Just thought you might like to know that fun little fact. And, captain obvious speaking here, there were seven other Fausts before our Faust. You could count his wife as family, but she's more competition for you. And his dog won't pose much of a threat if you don't steal its bones.

**In Bed**: Interesting to say the least. Being a doctor, Faust must have knowledge of the female anatomy. He knows which places of your body will drive you wild. He'd be a real sweetheart, too, praising your beauty and making you feel absolutely loved.

**Conclusion**: Eliza'll be hard to get out of the picture. Maybe you can look, act, and basically just be her (or, er, go back in time and be that pretty girl in the window who notices him and was kind to him when he was small). That'll get his attention, for sure! Once you snag him, he won't let you go. A wedding vow proclaims a man and woman will be together "until death do us part." For Faust, it's "until nothing never do us no part" and that includes death. He'll go bald if he has to, in order to bring you back to life. An overall devoted, successful, romantic guy, Faust is the catch of a lifetime. So go get him! And be sure to tell us the miracle of how you managed to shift his adoration from Eliza to you.

**A/N**: Bone daddy, completed. Anyway, next: Lyserg Diethyl, the only character in all of anime rumored to be named after LSD!

Feel free to make a request, addition, or suggestion and I'll do my best to incorporate your ideas/wishes. Thanks!


	4. Lyserg Diethyl

**A/N**: LSD, man.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei.

**xxx LYSERG DIETHYL**

**Appearance**: Lyserg is adorable! Small, green, and positively squishable! Some people, like Ryu for one, have mistaken him for a girl. But that just goes to show how cute he is. As you get to know him, you realize he is quite masculine. And at the same time, he appears so vulnerable, it makes you want to hug him and never let go.

**Clothing**: He wears two outfits – three if you count the one at the end – throughout the whole series. When we first meet him, the first thing that comes to mind is Sherlock Holmes: plaid cloak, a loose white blouse, and black pants. "Rudimentary, Watson!" The next get-up we see him in is the X-LAWS uniform. It looks good on him! White is a fitting color for Lyserg, and it fits his lean body well. In my opinion, the detective outfit looks even better on him, though. But that's just me; I've gotten attached to the Sherlock Holmes impression. And there's the casual clothing he wears in the very last episode when he's at home: a normal, green shirt.

**Intelligence**: They say geniuses tend to be a little insane. I say Lyserg is fairly good proof of that. He's well versed in English literature, and he was the one to explain to Yoh and the others what a vampire was. Seems his experiences in England have taught him a great deal. But, his complete obsession with killing Hao throws him with the "Slightly Insane" lot. He's still bright as a freshly changed lightbulb, though!

**Personality/Socializing**: You can't say Lyserg isn't a polite, good-mannered, sweet boy. Because he is! Millie even refers to him as a prince. Hear that? Brownie points for royalty. Lyserg basically gets along with anyone he meets (other than the ones who murder his parents). Then he'll vow revenge and stalk you until you're dead, buried ten feet beneath the dirt. It might seem as if he isn't loyal, when he leaves Yoh and company to join the X-LAWS, but he's only trying to fulfill an oath he made to himself. That he would avenge his parents. So as you can see, he's very devoted to his parents, but when he's loyal to one particular thing, he tends to stray from other things. Thankfully, he realizes this in the end, and he sets his priorities straight. Friends first, revenge in time.

**Finances**: Being a shaman really helps his job as a super sleuth. Following in his father's footsteps, there probably isn't a case Lyserg can't solve. I'm not absolutely sure how much a detective gets paid, but if it's even half the salary of a lawyer, I'd say you two are pretty well off. Especially if he got a nice gig and became famous.

**Home Economics**: Seeing as his parents were killed while he was at a young age of six or so, he would have to fend for himself from that point on. And I doubt Morphine helped him do the laundry; she'd get high on in the detergent.

**Combat**: Pixie power! Lyserg isn't as weak as he appears, and he grows even stronger from the time he spent with the X-LAWS. Who knew a pendulum could make such a formidable weapon?

**Competition**: Three people I can think off right off the bat are Millie, Ryu, and Iron Maiden Jeanne. Millie thinks he's too girly at first, but later falls in love with him and calls him a prince. She was rejected by Lyserg, though, so she's pretty much out of the picture. Ryu seems romantically attached to the English boy as well. He mistook him for a girl at first, and flat-out stated he was cute. And let's not forget, Ryu is determined! Even when Lyserg joined the X-LAWS, Ryu saw he was miserable and wouldn't give up on him (willingly at least). I think he'd put up a fight for Lyserg, but as long as you made him happy, Ryu would back off and sulk before trying to find his happy place again. And as for Jeanne, it's a very possible couple, her being the leader of the X-LAWS and all. He protects her, and cried for her, showing he cares about the girl. I'm not quite sure if she could interfere with your aim to marry Lyserg, but don't count her out of the picture completely just yet.

**Family**: Tragically deceased but not forgotten.

**In Bed**: I think he'd be a little shy at first, and take it slowly. But once he got the hang of it – "Ah, I see, she likes that." – he'd be an enthusiastic lover. He'd always be concerned about you, making sure you were alright and completely satisfied. Lyserg isn't the type to let things go if they're not 100% accomplished (this may have a double meaning).

**Conclusion**: He's the personification of Prince Charming, both handsome and kind, cute and loyal. Plus he's single. He'll rescue you from the evil dragon or the nasty witch who envies your beauty... right after he defeats Hao. Be sweet and understanding to this one, and he's all yours! I'm not sure if this is a helpful piece of information, but the boy seems to like the color green...

**A/N**: Ah, done. Sorry for the late update, this one took longer than the others. Upcoming bachelor: Ren Tao...[insert witty comment about the Chinese man]. HoroHoro's after Ren, for those who asked.

Review replies, in alphabetical order because I'm obsessive-compulsive like that:

_Annafan_ – I'll try my best to finish the guys as quickly as possible so I can do Anna. Soon, I pinky swear.

_Bronze Dagger_ – I was blushing while doing the in-bed section as well! I never knew there could be so many shades of red until now. Ren's chapter is next.

_Bypasser _– what do you mean by sequel?

_DayDrEaMiNg-child_ – I like Faust and Eliza together, too. You can really tell he loves her. Wish there was a man like Faust out there in real life... And don't worry, Ren's coming up next so you won't have to wait long.

_HikariTao_ – Yep, Ren's next! 

_Kiyuu-Chan_ – Yes, let's all get down on our knees and worship Lyserg. Or try and get in his pants at least.

_kurai_– The Mankin girls include Anna, Jun, Pirika, Tamao, and Jeanne. There are others, like the Lily Five, but I'm doing main-ish characters first. Then I'll take any request.

_Mystica-Moshi_ – Glad someone shares my like for snakes. And I agree, Faust is creepy at times. But hey that's what I love about his character. Booya to dull men!

_PuNk.princess.Ai_–It's a hard choice, to pick between Yoh and Hao, isn't it? Damn one for being sweet and the other for being sexy!

_Rays number gurl_– We all wanna know how they are in bed, ne? ;)

_rinkurocks_– Tell me about it, damn the majority of the Mankin guys for being so hot. As for Nichrome, once I'm done with the major characters, I'll do him with the minor characters if you'd like.

_sakura-star69_ – Glad to hear you liked what I wrote for the twins. I'm eager to do the Anna one, too.

_Taitofan_ – I'm glad you enjoyed the Faust one! I think he was one of the most enjoyable ones to write for me. 

Feel free to make a request, addition, or suggestion and I'll do my best to incorporate your ideas/wishes. Thanks!


	5. Tao Ren

**A/N**: Ren! He gives us Chinese people a good name. I tried to put in as much time and effort as possible into this one, seeing as quite a few people were looking forward to his marriage prospects.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei.

**xxx TAO REN**

**Appearance**: The first thing that came to mind when Ren made his debut was "cool" and confident. He's a bit short, but then again so are most of the guys on Shaman King. They're only around thirteen, after all. Give them time... or steroids. The main thing that makes him stand out from the crowd is his unique, purple hair, which is styled into a spike that grows and shrinks according to his mood. That, and his golden eyes. Overall, attractive.

**Clothing**: Very oriental! He wears traditional Chinese clothing, that is both modern and a reflection of his culture. His outfit consists of a short red, sleeveless, Asian (couldn't think of a better word) top that's tied closed in front. His black pants are tied around the waist by a white sash. Black shoes don his feet. Ren can be seen wearing a yellow coat or dark cloak over his clothes (it's sexy when he takes it off!).

**Intelligence**: For some reason, Ren seems like a private school guy. The Tao family excels in everything, why should intelligence be lacking? Therefore, he must squeeze in some learning sessions between working out and becoming even stronger than he is now.

**Personality/Socializing**: In the beginning of the series, Ren was in dire need of anger management. It would be like talking to a volcano, you never know when it'll explode. But then he lost against Yoh, and decided to take cast away his anger and take a new approach to life. But one would find it's not that easy to just throw away your hate and anger, so Ren does have his moments. He likes things to go his way, usually, and doesn't like to admit to things either. He probably won't back down until he's proven wrong, which in his case would be literally beating logic and sense into him. But that's what's so loveable about Ren, isn't it? Overall, despite his overuse of the word "Kisama" (bastard), he seems to get along well with Yoh's gang and he's always there to back them up when needed.

**Finances**: See Tao mansion. Jaw drop, cha ching. Somehow their family obtained a lot of money through the years. I don't think you'll have to work, at all. Just leech off his wealth.

**Home Economics**: Expect to eat lots of Chinese food. I'm not quite sure whether or not Ren cooks it himself, or his sister does the housework, but when it comes down to it you could always hire a maid.

**Combat**: Ren has mastery of all pointy weapons, including his hair. When used properly, it could _stylishly_ take out an eye. I'd say Ren is one of those "What was that, punk?" kind of guys. Protection to him would come easily, through physical violence as well as vocal harm. That's our Ren, always trying to one-up the others and doing a good job of it.

**Competition**: Surprisingly, none? Wow. Though the Yoh/Ren, HoroHoro/Ren, and Pirika/Ren pairings are pretty popular at , there's no absolute canon couple in the series. ...Oh wait, how could I forget? Fangirls. Fanboys. Fananimals. We all want to get our hands our Ren, ne? Other than that, no trouble here.

Edit: From recent information brought up by lilc (thank you!), it seems some do consider Horo/Ren a _canon couple_, since HoroHoro freaked out during Episodes 59-50 when Ren almost died.

**Family**: The main obstacle I see in family would be his sister, Jun. The green-haired elder is always looking out for her little brother and will help him out in any way possible. Ren treats her in the same way, basically by complying to what she says (most times). If it's evident that the attraction between you and Ren is one-sided, Jun will most likely step in and speak her mind, maybe offer some advice. However, as long as you make Ren happy, Jun would be happy to have a new sister-in-law. Then she'd make you and Ren do chores together, taking pictures of the two of you for her "My Brother's Marriage Stage" part of her photo album.

**In Bed**: Ever wonder if his long, piercing weapons are used for anything outside of fights? Ah, dirty thoughts. Ren would probably only sleep with you if he felt a serious bond between the two of you. If he does, though, he'd have little shame. He'd be a passionate, give-it-your-all lover. Most likely an always-on-top type as well.

**Conclusion**: In my eyes, Ren is one of the best guys you could ever imagine settling down with. He's strong, pretty sweet beneath the anger, and he's got great financial support. Being in denial could be a tiny problem with Ren, so be sure to get your feelings across clearly. Give it your all, and he'll give you his one-hundred percent in return.

**A/N: **Well, that's it. I hope you guys like it. HoroHoro's next, the only man I've seen use a snowboard as an effective weapon.

**Feel free to make a request, addition, or suggestion and I'll do my best to incorporate your ideas/wishes. Thanks!**


	6. HoroHoro

**A/N**: Here's HoroHoro. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, you guys really help me keep going!

_Divine guardian_ – a glaive, eh? Alrighty then. I'll go back and edit that. Thanks for your input! 

_Naru Asakura _– That he would! And with Horo, you can imagine you'll never be bored.

_Mystica-Moshi_ – I have to admit, I have a soft spot for Hao, too. What is it about the bad boys? :P

_lilc_ – Oh yeah, I remember that part at the end. I'll be sure to change it ASAP. I've also incorporated that into the competition for Horo. Thanks for pointing that out!

_Mitsumi Hatake, Neotokyo9_ – Faust is a bit out there... but he's loveable nonetheless, no? About Amidamaru: I'll definitely consider it, seeing as there were several other requests for him as well. The dead need love, too.

_rinkurocks_ – Certainly. I'd buy Horo a pair of skis for Christmas and see if he manages to turn them into some weapon. Or other useful tool to plant things with.

_LiLaZnHiKaRi_ – I know what you mean, school's about to start for me too and it's going to be hectic. Good luck to you, and here's Horo's before you go.

_MetalGodzillamon_ – I was planning to do the girls after the boys so they were in order, but I guess I should've taken into account other factors. Like, male audience participation. Alright then, see the Author's note at the end of this chapter. Mystica-Moshi – That he would, that he would. Hao would make a lovely husband, too. A pyromaniac, but a lovely one. 

_Ren F _– Wondering what Horo's like? Read on! ;)

_Annafan _– I'm fulfilling my pinky swear to you. Check the Author's note at the end of this chapter to see what Imean.

_IronMaidenHikari, nejis ninja princess_ – I'm planning to do Nichrome's soon, seeing as there've been a lot of requests for him. And neji's ninja princess – Hao's is Chapter two :)

_sakura-star69_- Read your story and reviewed, it was nice, but I already told you that in my review :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei.

**xxx HOROHORO**

**Appearance**: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die. HoroHoro's cute. His blue hair is gelled into a spiky, punk look. The color matches his cool blue/black eyes. Among the other characters in Shaman King, his height is average for his age so I expect he'll be at least 5'9" when he's finally done developing (and yes, I'm talking about his height for those who have dirty minds like my own. Love and pride to the pervs!).

**Clothing**: Snow gear. His jacket is very much similar to a thin, winter coat. It's poofy and looks warm, but doesn't have like four inches of fabric stuffed into the sleeve so it looks very lean and empty inside. The jacket is beige, with blue and red designs. He wears black shorts – which don't really go with the winter theme, but look great nonetheless – and a black band on his head.

**Intelligence**: Sometimes anger clouds his judgement when provoked, but Horo seems to be an intelligent enough guy. He's a lot like Yoh: laid-back, but knows how to wing it.

**Personality/Socializing**: The first thing that comes to mind is a sweet, considerate guy. His intention for obtaining the Great Spirits was to help the Ainu race by planting a field of coltsfoot crops that stretched from horizon to horizon. It can be seen that when HoroHoro cares about something, he'll be very dedicated to it and help in any way possible. He's outspoken and humorous, as well. Judging from his bond with Yoh, he makes friends easily, and though he's always arguing with Ren, the Tao and Horo are close as well. See more about that in the competition section.

**Finances**: HoroHoro, being a pro snowboarder, could probably enter a bunch of contests and be rolling in prize money. A good chunk of that salary will go into the planting of the coltsfoot plant, though, but it'll be worth it to make Horo happy. You might want to get a part-time job just in case.

**Home Economics**: He doesn't seem like the house worker kind of guy to me. I think when Anna was training him in the anime, she had Horo do a few chores, but Yoh mainly did the cooking, etc. You'll probably end up doing most of it, unless you force him to do something. However, you can always depend on his sister, Pirika, in times of dire need.

**Combat**: Horo's spirit oversouls with his snowboard, and his attacks mainly revolve around the element ice. He's good at both offense and defense and his furyoku was mentioned to be around 9000. Pretty darn good. Don't compare to Hao's please.

**Competition**: I've seen plenty of HoroXTamao fanfictions, and it seems like a very nice couple. The energetic, blue boy and the shy, pink girl. Awwww, cute. And, as lilc has informed me, HoroXRen is considered to be canon. In episodes 59-60, when Ren is nearly killed, the Ainu was devastated, screaming "Ren!" at the top of his lungs. If Ren really were interested in Horo, I'd beware the jabbing of pointy objects.

**Family**: When marrying into a family, HoroHoro's would be an excellent choice. His younger sister, Pirika, is both kind and helpful. She'll be very supportive of your relationship (as long as her brother is happy), and both of you will probably form a very strong, sisterly bond. Because the two of you share a very common interest: the well-being of her brother. However, Horo's very protective of his sister and cares just as much about her as she does him, so should something happen to Pirika, we'd see a very _upset_ side of the blue-haired boy.

**In Bed**: If he can turn a _snowboard_ into a _weapon_, just imagine what he could do with his... ahem. I'll just leave that to your imagination. I believe Horo would come up with quite a few unique tricks in bed. I see him being on-top most of the time, unless you decide to flip it over. He'll probably be open to letting you dominate as well. Ice cold on the battlefield, but hot in bed. That'll be the official motto for HoroHoro!

**Conclusion**: Love him, love his sister, love his coltsfoot crops. The three of you will be one medium-sized, happy family. All in all, HoroHoro is definitely a worthwhile catch. Three things you can be sure of: there'll always be something to do, you'll never be bored around this Ainu, and there'll be plenty of laughter.

**A/N**: Finissimo. Hope this one turned out alright. Now to go back and work out some bugs for Ren's page.

Since just about all the main guys have been done, I've decided to do **_guy-girl-guy-girl_** from here on out; completely based on votes. Since Horo is a guy (yes?), the next one will be a female character. There've been quite a few requests for Anna, and two or three for Jun, so let me know what you guys want and I'll do my best.

Oh, and Ryu, Manta, and Chocolove are 'main guys', too. But, I don't think there'd be as many people who wanted to get married to them. Correct me if I'm wrong though, because they are indeed sweet guys! :D

This is sort of a side note, regarding my other fic, "Fourplay." I just wanted everyone to know it's completed and after one final edit it'll be ready for the public to view, so keep checking! I also promised a YohXAnna one-shot, which is 75% done. I just need to wrap it up and find a beta-reader (taps Exeux you up to it m'dear?).

Feel free to make a request, addition, or suggestion and I'll do my best to incorporate your ideas/wishes. Thanks!


	7. Kyouyama Anna

**A/N**: The itako, first female marriage prospect.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei.

**xxx KYOUYAMA ANNA**

**Appearance**: Anna has should-length blonde hair and deep black eyes – known for their calm, unnerving gaze. Do not, I repeat, do not challenge this itako to a staring contest. You will fail miserably or get slapped. She's indeed pretty, but don't call her cute to her face even if it's true; Yoh did when he was ten (thank you to Akai Tsuki and bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO for correcting this) and ended up in tears.

**Clothing**: Very casual, and feminine in a way. Anna wears sandals and a skin-tight, black dress that floofs out slightly as it goes down and ends mid-thigh. It's like a summer dress without the happy colors. And let's not forget the distinguishing accessories: blue beads around her neck and wrist, and a red bandana either tied around her neck or her head.

**Intelligence**: She knows everything, and has a way of obtaining the latest, most recent information quickly thanks to her spiritual powers. Anna seems to exceed academically, too. And she _must_ have a creative and bright head on her shoulders to come up with all those torturous exercises for her fiancée. Be careful what you think, in case she decides to peek in your mind.

**Personality/Socializing**: Ice Queen is the first thing that pops to mind. Anna is a bit... cold to people. She doesn't seem to like getting close with anyone, really – maybe other than Yoh, of course. All in all, I think Anna's a "Miss Independent" type. She doesn't enjoy having to rely on others, but she will if she must. Who can blame her, after the things she's gone through? The relationships she'd made with others is mostly built on respect – you must respect her, or suffer painful physical abuse. But if you're able to thaw that icy exterior, she's really a caring person underneath it all.

**Finances**: Anna's looking forward to an easy life, so she's probably not going to work much. You'll probably have to do the providing. Should you complain, you'll find yourself sleeping outside with Mother Nature.

**Home Economics**: Anna can cook! Much to Manta's surprise in Volume Three of the manga. Other chores around the house would most likely belong to you.

**Combat**: Anna the itako. Sounds like a title you give to a serial murderer, but anyway. She's a very strong shaman, not in the way Yoh and the others are. Instead, she uses her beads to call upon spirits anywhere, even from Heaven. In other words, you can't escape her. Even in death.

**Competition**: One word: fiancée. Anna is determined to make Yoh the Shaman King, marry him and become the Shaman Queen, and live an easy life with him. Regardless of her cruel training, we all know she only does it because she cares and doesn't want him to get hurt/killed during the Shaman Fight. At certain times in the anime/manga, Anna even admits to loving him, and allows emotion to slip through her icy façade when Yoh is involved. This'll be a tough one, folks.

**Family**: From what I've gathered, Anna was abandoned at a young age and taken in by Kino Asakura. They're intent on preserving the Asakura's proud lineage of shamans, so they'll be pretty keen on Anna marrying Yoh. This could cause issues for you.

**In Bed**: For some reason, I keep thinking "dominatrix". And instead of the whip, she'd use her beads. Yes, Anna's a very in-charge woman. Better keep her satisfied.

**Conclusion**: If you're into tough girls and a challenge, Anna's the one for you. If you bruise easily, stay as far away from this itako as possible. Overall, I think Anna would make a good wife. She's able to support herself when needed, but she'd most likely rather let you do all the work instead.

**A/N**: Nichrome is up next. I'll do review replies then. And I have no clue who else after that. I just know it's 11:00 PM and I have school the day after tomorrow. My sleep schedule is uberscrewed. But hey, I got new flip-flops today so I'm happy. G'night folks.

Feel free to make a request, addition, or suggestion and I'll do my best to incorporate your ideas/wishes. Thanks!


	8. Nichrome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei.

**xxx NICHROME**

**Appearance**: Cute, cute, cute! He's the type you just want to hug the bajeebus out of. And his hair! Some of his pretty, long brown hair is braided back behind his head. The rest of it is short, and spikes out in all directions. Top it all off with olive-green eyes, with orange square-shaped marks under them. Kind of... short.

**Clothing**: His official priestly robes. It's very Native American, a light beige color. It looks like it's made of a thin cloth, since they billow out under him when he takes to the air. Like all of the robes, it covers everywhere from his neck to his feet. Add a blue bandana around his head, as well. He also wears a heart-shaped shield of sorts over his chest, just under his neck, and his shoes look sort of metallic, too. And let's not forget the designs on his robe – triangles, symbols, etc. – of different colors. Like red, and blue.

**Intelligence**: Honestly? I'm not sure. He seems pretty smart for an eight-year-old in the anime, though, one who's beyond his years (being one of the Ten Priests and all).

**Personality/Socializing**: Nichrome has a unique personality. He's calm and quiet, usually. He keeps things to himself. Maybe smirking every here and there, when he knows he's right. Sometimes, he tends to get irritated and grit his teeth and mumble (like we all do). And he gets along with most of the Priests, but that's simply because most of them, like him, support Hao.

**Finances**: I wonder if being one of the Ten Priests that judge the Shaman Fight gets good pay? And when he's not being a judge... well he's eight (perhaps in his early teens about now?). So I'd say a few small jobs, temporary jobs but nothing serious like a _lawyer_. I don't know why, but I can see Nichrome as a waiter for a really nice café (Starbucks!) or the really hot DJ at the club that every girl throws herself at (I would).

**Home Economics**: Good? With no parents, him and his brother (before he died) must've had to fend for themselves. And when his brother (again, before he died) was off on priestly duties, Nichrome would've had to take care of himself. And, well, he seems healthy enough. So, a decent homemaker at the least.

**Combat**: I know I wouldn't want to be stung by his scorpion spirit. But then again I wouldn't want to be stung by anything: scorpions, mosquitoes, spiders. Plus, Hao took him in as an ally. Hao wouldn't accept weak allies.

**Competition**: Nichrome x Mari is a common pairing in fanfictions, and they both support Hao. I've also seem Nichrome x Ren here and there. Other than fangirls – which all bishounen have – he's pretty much up for grabs.

**Family**: Brother, dead. Parents, we'll assume they're dead, too. It seems Nichrome is very intent on avenging his brother, Chrome, who was killed by Ren. But that really couldn't really be considered competition, unless it distracts him from you. Now that would be bad.

**In Bed**: I can just imagine a little huddle with the Ten Priests, the older guys teaching Nichrome all the know-how when it comes to sleeping with a girl. And Nichrome eagerly absorbing all the information. I don't think he'd be very loud in bed, but more of a gasp-y person, and very attentive to your needs, as well. For some reason he seems to be the "do-it-under-the-covers" kind of guy.

**Conclusion**: Truly a sweet guy, he'd provide you a good life. Though, age could be a difficulty. Geez, they just keep getting hotter and cuter at younger ages. Because he _is_ handsome, no? You'll definitely have pretty babies. Hmm... well what are you waiting for? Go for it!

**A/N**: I'm sorry this took so long. With school and all it was hard to find time to get to the computer. School sucks. Not that it didn't before. Sorry if any of this is inaccurate. I have to admit, I don't know all that much about Nichrome beyond the anime. yawns Now if you don't mind I'm going to doze off :p

Next one will either be Jun, Pirika, Tamao, or Jeanne.

To DayDrEaMiNg-child: I'll get to Mari, too. I was thinking to do the Hanagumi all together, but we'll see how everything turns out ;)

Feel free to make a request, addition, or suggestion and I'll do my best to incorporate your ideas/wishes. Thanks!


	9. Everyone Else

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei.

**Author's Note**: This is the LAST CHAPTER with EVERY OTHER CHARACTER. Sorry these might be shorter, but I wanted to finish this so I can focus on my other stories. Every single character that I haven't done yet will be listed here so search for that character and I'm sure you'll find him/her. But in case you're wondering, the ones in this chapter are: Amidamaru, Silva, Pirika, Jun, Jeanne, Tamao, Hanagumi.

**xxx AMIDAMARU**

**Appearance**: Looks to be very tall, one of the tallest characters in Shaman King – although all the other characters are a few hundred years younger than him. Still, he stands at roughly six feet with long lavender/silver hair that flies out in all directions.

**Clothing**: An ancient Japanese samurai get-up. A yukata, sandals, the works. Not exactly the most modern outfit, but it looks spiffy on him, don't you think?

**Intelligence**: I'm not sure Amidamaru is the type of ghost you bring to school to help you get an A on a test, but he's definitely handy to have around when someone picks a fight with you. So smart on the battlefield - yes. Calculus – no.

**Personality/Socializing**: He's an honorable guy, who is sure to respect everyone around him – as long as they haven't wronged him in any way. He really gets along with everyone, especially Yoh. And his best friend centuries back – the blacksmith, Mosuke.

**Finances**: What's a ghost need with money? Though robbing a bank would be a breeze when you can phase through walls.

**Home Economics**: Anna probably roped him into doing some chores around the house. Like moving furniture around or something. I'm not sure if he can work an oven or a stove though, but he doesn't really need to eat anyway.

**Combat**: He's Yoh's spirit. Ren and Yoh fight for him. Tells you something right there, doesn't it? Yep. Got that right, Amidamaru was called a demon because he was so skilled with a sword.

**Competition**: None really – not including fangirls who have a thing for samurai guys. Weird, isn't it?

**Family**: To my knowledge, none living (though he's not exactly _alive_) himself.

**In Bed**: Ancient people have been regarded as quite primal. Take that as a innuendo if you will.

**Conclusion**: Well, the only obstacle I can see here is he's a ghost. What with you being alive and him being... dead, that can't be easy. But he is definitely a good catch in the afterlife. I can see him being very protective and a generally caring person for... ever.

------------------------

**xxx SILVA**

**Appearance**: Gasp! Priests are good-looking! Silva is very tall, and has that "perfect gym body" – muscular but not too bulky. His skin seems to be fairly tanned, and he's got black hair.

**Clothing**: Priestly robes. See Nichrome's clothing. He also has a battle outfit, which is different from his priestly robes. Kind of like a modern version of a hippy outfit (that was my initial reaction). Everything looks good on Silva.

**Intelligence**: Smart, I'd believe. He's perceptive, and knows the who's and what's and how's when it comes to anything to do with Shamans. Outside of that, one can never be sure, but I'd reckon Silva's got a nice head on those shoulders.

**Personality/Socializing**: Silva's nice. He gets along with most people, unless they're associated with evil - read: Hao. He might panic every now and then, but that's only because he's worried (awwwww!).

**Finances**: Besides his duties as one of the Ten Priests, I believe Silva works in the market. He sells stuff to make money – probably a fair amount if there are lots of customers.

**Home Economics**: He can take care of himself well enough. He grew up without a father – see Family section – so he must've had to take over the family and become the man of the house. Probably pretty good at laundry and dishes.

**Combat**: Oh! Cannon! Really big Totem Pole Cannon! Kabooooooooooom. Silva's a good fighter. He has a total of five holy spirits.

**Competition**: I've heard of Karim x Silva yaoi, but I see their relationship as just close friends. No real canon couple with Silva, so he's basically up for grabs.

**Family**: Spoiler Silva is a descendant of Hao. Five hundred years ago, Hao was one of the Ten Priests. He was married, and his wife gave birth to a child. That child was Silva, who is now a priest in Hao's place. Being a relative of Hao is a great burden for Silva, but I don't think it'll have much to do with competition or interference with his love life, so no _huge_ problems here.

**In Bed**: I think Silva would be shy about this at first, but once he's found the right girl, this'll be a very enjoyable factor in your marriage. And we'll just leave it at that.

**Conclusion**: Silva is probably one of my top five Mankin guys. Gorgeous and available, every girl's paradise.

------------------------

**xxx Pirika**

**Appearance**: Long blue hair, blue eyes. Short, but cute. She's your perky girl next door, with an extra kick.

**Clothing**: Everything about Pirika screams "cute!" and this includes her clothes. Pink sweater, white band over her head, and a short black skirt. And an over-the-shoulder bag as an accessory at times.

**Intelligence**: Pretty smart, ne? Pirika was the one to figure out the Oracle Bell, and tried to teach her brother, HoroHoro.

**Personality/Socializing**: A real sweet little girl, Pirika is a generally nice girl who is kind and open to meeting new people. Pirika really has no enemies.

**Finances**: Since she plans to help her brother with their coltsfoot crop field, you two will probably receive your income from the agricultural department. In other words, farming money.

**Home Economics**: I imagine Pirika is a _very_ good cook! Oftentimes, she makes meals for her brother. His positive reaction to her food must mean it's tasty. She's likely to be a very nice housewife.

**Combat**: I'm not sure why, but to me, Pirika seems quite delicate. She could probably put up a fight if put in a situation with no other way out, but she always seemed the type to kick the guy in the balls and run away.

**Competition**: The Pirika X Ren fandom is really quite common in fanfictions. But since the two don't really interact much in the series, it can't be said that they're canon. No competition really.

**Family**: Her brother, HoroHoro, who is wary and protective of his younger sister. If you don't treat her well, prepare to be clobbered with a snowboard.

**In Bed**: Hmmm... shy? Maybe the first time. But I'd think she'd be a very energetic lover, and willing to try new things. Could be fun to experiment around a little...

**Conclusion**: Getting over the overprotective brother could be a difficulty, as with any close sibling relationship, but for all you guys out there who like your girls absolutely adorable, go for it!

------------------------

**xxx TAO JUN**

**Appearance**: A tall, very pretty woman, Jun easily score an 11 on a scale of 1 to 10. She has green hair, which is fairly long when it's down, but usually held up with a clip.

**Clothing**: Oriental, like Ren's. A modern Chinese black, tight-fitting dress that has two slits going up the side and a panda slapped on the front.

**Intelligence**: As one of the older characters in Mankin, Jun should have more experience than most others. And experience wisdom.

**Personality/Socializing**: Cool, sophisticated, but really very caring. She's responsible, and worries often about those she cares about (especially Ren).

**Finances**: No worries here. The Tao family is very wealthy and you could easily live off the family's fortune.

**Home Economics**: It's stereotypical to say she's a great homemaker just because she's a girl, but I keep picturing Jun in oven mittens and an apron and it just fits for some reason. But, I don't think she's that useful around the house. Who needs to be useful around the house anyway, especially when you have plenty of servants on your beckon call?

**Combat**: Li Pailong owns you. And she owns Li. See the connection? Yep.

**Competition**: After Li Pailong is "freed" and Jun realizes that ghosts have feelings or whatnot, the two seem to get very lovey-dovey. Canon pairing, for sure. Be sure to watch out for Li when going after Jun, 'lest you wish to be karate-chopped into pieces.

**Family**: The Tao family. Ren would probably do anything for his sister (though he wouldn't admit it) and if she was unhappy, he'd try to help out. Otherwise, there's no real trouble with family here.

**In Bed**: For some reason, dominatrix keeps popping into mind. Ever wonder if those talismans had other uses...?

**Conclusion**: Beautiful and mature, Jun is the type of girl you'd want to flaunt. "She's hot and you know it."

------------------------

**xxx IRON MAIDEN JEANNE**

**Appearance**: Jeanne is pretty and looks mature for her age. She's only ten, but she looks to be about thirteen or fourteen, with long silver hair and crimson red eyes.

**Clothing**: I've seen three outfits she's worn. First is the iron maiden two-in-one combat-and-torture-device. Which has always reminded me of a metal swimsuit. Next is the actual Iron Maiden itself, and the lavender pajama-like things she wears while in it. And finally, the modest yet classic dress that comes with a matching bonnet.

**Intelligence**: She's definitely bright for her age. Though she has a twisted sense of justice, she really understands the world and has everyone's best interests in mind.

**Personality/Socializing**: Jeanne is a very soft-spoken girl. She will rarely ever yell (I don't think I've ever seen her raise her voice ...unless she's speaking strongly against Hao). And she gets along with the X-Laws very well. They respect her and look up to her as their leader, and I think even as a little sister.

**Finances**: Too young to work. If worse comes to worse, you could always get Marco to support you two.

**Home Economics**: Uh ...Marco?

**Combat**: The pain she subjects herself to raises her furyoku, and it is roughly half of Hao's. Which is really saying something, if you think about it. She's one of those people you underestimate, and then get your ass kicked as a result. Plus, the X-Laws will always be there to protect their Jeanne-sama (and you).

**Competition**: In the series, Horo, who has a crush on her (but probably won't act on it) and Marco, who is obsessively protective of the girl. And, outside of the series and completely in fandom, Hao if you like Love/Hate relationships. And then there's Lyserg who seems like he cares for Jeanne in the series, but not really _canon_. It's more elaborated in fanfictions.

**Family**: None that I know of (who are a live at least).

**In Bed**: Hmm ...since she devoted herself to God, I'm not sure Jeanne would be into _that_ sort of thing, but try seducing her?

**Conclusion**: A girl who is able to take care of herself, not to mention _lead_ the X-Laws. And pretty to boot. Go for it! But be prepared to handle the whole package (coughMarcocough).

------------------------

**xxx TAMAO**

**Appearance**: Small and cute. She has pink hair and wide innocent eyes.

**Clothing**: Tamao tends to lean towards baggy clothes. She wears navy sweatpants and a white shirt, and she often carries around a pink/red over-the-shoulder bag.

**Intelligence**: She's timid and naïve but that doesn't automatically make her stupid. Her predictions aren't always accurate, but she's trying and she seems to improving each day. I'd say Tamao is a bright girl with lots of potential.

**Personality/Socializing**: Tamao is easy to get along with. Although she's very shy and might stutter a bit, conversations will probably come naturally with her, as long as you don't intimidate her or anything (in other words, don't be mean or try and hurt her friends).

**Finances**: I think Tamao might make a good amount of money if she ever decides to enter the fortune-telling business, but you might have to support the two of you.

**Home Economics**: Anna's chores good training for house wives.

**Combat**: I've always imagined Tamao as a damsel-in-distress. She needs a strong guy who's there to protect her, and who else better than _you_? winknudge

**Competition**: She has a crush on Yoh, but he doesn't seem to return her feelings beyond those of friendship. And she eventually realizes this. Other than the common HoroXTamao coupling on , you're pretty much safe.

**Family**: The Asakuras are, in ways, family to her. Kino is sort of like her motherly-figure, as well as mentor. I don't really know much about her actual family, though.

**In Bed**: She will be shy and it may be a bit awkward at first, so don't push her into anything she's not comfortable with. That'll just drive her away. Instead, try making her feel 100 with it. If you do manage to do the deed with her, I think Tamao would be very submissive.

**Conclusion**: Cute, timid Tamao will need a bit of coaxing and patience, but she really is very caring and will be a loyal partner for life. Good luck!

------------------------

**xxx HANAGUMI (Mari, Macchi, and Kana)**

**Appearances**: Mari is blonde, and looks rather intimidating (read: scary). Macchi has orange, spiky-ish hair. And Kana, the tallest of them all, has long blue hair that covers one of her eyes.

**Clothing**: Mari wears a cute black dress, one that resembles something a maid would wear but less poofy and more casual. Macchi has an interesting tight-fitting outfit that is also black, but she has a white shirt underneath. Kana wears a black tube top and denim shorts, the typical urban-chick look.

**Intelligence**: The Hanagumi are quite smart. They have clever battle strategies whenever they fight, and they're very good when it comes to teamwork.

**Personality/Socializing**: The three seem to get along well within their small group, and with Hao's other followers because they are striving for the same goal. If you're an enemy of Hao, though, beware. Mari is very quiet most times, and will only say things when she wants to express how she feels. Like "Mari is bored." That comes out a lot. Macchi is very happy-go-lucky. And Kana seems more serious.

**Finances**: Stealing might be their best source of income.

**Home Economics**: Good? Bad? I honestly don't know. Kana might be better around the house, out of the three, because she's older and might have more experience in taking care of herself.

**Combat**: Exceptional. They are Hao's followers after all, and Hao doesn't just let anyone join his group – only the best. The Hanagumi managed to beat Yoh and company when they first met up.

**Competition**: All three are loyal to Hao. They would die for him. There may be something romantic, if Hao was ever interested, but I think he's more concerned with world domination than girls. Then there's the ever-common NichromeXMari in fanfictions. Which _could possibly_ work out if you think about it.

**Family**: No worries here.

**In Bed**: Mari would be passive or maybe a bit shy – like she pretty much is with everything. Macchi would be very energetic and playful. And Kana could be seductive or playful.

**Conclusion**: Three to choose from! All pretty much unique in their own way and a definite good catch. Take your pick, and best of luck. A word of advice, becoming one of Hao's followers is a good start.

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported this fic! It's been fun. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
